White Devil
by Thomas Tom Tom
Summary: Amuro Ray, falling through time and space on a magic space rainbow, lands in an alternate dimension where humanity is at war with Titans. His weapon? The RX-78-2 Gundam.


**A/N: Hello! Wrote this silly, ridiculous thing a while ago. Because I noticed the complete lack of Amuro Ray in the Attack On Titan fandom and decided to rectify it, you get this weird, rambling account of the very early parts of the anime (because that's easier to write a freaking Gundam into, since it's got more in the way of movement, if you know what I mean) which is hideously segued and I don't even care.**

 **Basically this is a weird little pilot that I might expand upon if you guys like it, and if I have the time off uni. No, I will not be deviating from canon ships, with the exception of making Amuro as ridiculously woman-magnety as he is in every Gundam series ever made. Yes, I will be overpowering the Gundam. Amuro is going to shove a beam sabre down Annie's throat and it will be glorious.**

 **Review! :D (this is so stupid I don't even care.)**

* * *

 **White Devil**

Being dead was a rather unique experience, Amuro Ray decided. Well. If he was even dead.

Somehow he doubted that floating motionless in a huge, sparkling green flash of light was what death was like. The Newtype sighed, and pushed half-heartedly at the Nu Gundam's controls. Nothing happened. The suit groaned tiredly and hissed with displeasure. His Gundam wasn't moving any time soon.

Of course. Because being able to move would make it far too easy. So now, he was trapped in a locked-up mobile suit, in a giant green cloud, floating somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Oh, and Char's escape pod had drifted out of the Gundam's hand a very long time ago, and was nowhere to be seen.

Amuro Ray was alone. Great. He was dying alone.

The green cloud suddenly flared and vanished, clouds parting to reveal a planet. Green. Earth-like.

Amuro felt the g-forces slamming his body back into the pilot's seat, his Newtype abilities fighting to keep him conscious. Wait. The suit...the suit was moving with him. It was being pulled downwards. Was it? Amuro looked around wildly. He could tell the Nu Gundam was falling, but-

Oh God. The suit was _contracting._ It was _shrinking._ It was turning into something else.

He recognised the new – the old – arrangement of the cockpit, instinctively putting his hands on the controls. He knew this suit, loved it like an old friend. The RX-78-2. His original Gundam. Suddenly, the suit's electrics flickered into life, the main viewscreen turning on. Amuro grinned despite his situation, and looked out the viewscreen. His well-trained eyes picked out vague shapes on the planet below. A ring, walls. A huge city. From this height it vaguely looked like one of the cities on the Moon. His vision blurred – he was falling too fast, and he sure as hell knew that the Gundam couldn't survive a drop from this height.

His last thought before he blacked out was that Chan would be _beyond_ pissed that he wrecked her beautiful Mobile Suit.

Amuro awoke to a cracked visor on his normal suit helmet and a splitting headache. He pulled his helmet off and dabbed at his forehead, his glove coming away with crimson blood on the fingertips. Damn.

Well, it wasn't his first shitty landing. He cracked his neck and started to assess the Mobile Suit's condition. Miraculously, the Gundam was pretty much okay. He flicked a few switches and the Minovsky Drive powered up, lights slowly turning on and a soft rumble filling the cockpit. Amuro slowly, tentatively pushed the controls and the Gundam stood up.

That was promising. Amuro inspected the Gundam's arms and legs. Somehow, the crash landing had barely scratched the paintwork. He drew the twin beam sabres and the pink energy blades sparked into life. That was good. He could fight forever, then, as long as the Minovsky Drive was undamaged, which apparently it was. Holstering the beam sabres, Amuro turned to the Beam Rifle, which was sitting a small way off on a patch of smouldering earth, the grass burned away in a perfect circle around it, as if it had been placed there by a god.

Deciding not to question whatever magic space rainbow had brought him here, Amuro moved the Gundam over and picked the Beam Rifle up, checking its charge. It had a full sixteen shots. However, there was conceivably no way for him to charge the rifle, short of building a makeshift dynamo which the Newtype wasn't really up for.

Satisfied with the condition of the suit, Amuro began to move towards the giant wall. If there were humans in there, it was probably in his best interests to find them. Out of curiosity, he reached out with his mind towards the walls, channelling his Newtype psychic abilities with extreme concentration.

He sensed fear. Terror. Hundreds screaming. Rage. The feeling was so powerful that he momentarily lost control and the Gundam staggered, tripping over itself. Amuro shook himself and, slightly less calmly than before, regained control of the Mobile Suit, planted the giant left foot in the ground, sprang forwards, and fired the spinal and foot thrusters, propelling the suit into a huge, rocket-powered jump, landing soon afterwards and breaking into a run. God alone knew what was happening inside those wall, but Amuro Ray would be damned if he was going to just sit and let it happen.

* * *

Armin Arlert was going to die. He knew it, and he was just _sitting there_ , waiting for the Titan which had just eaten his best friend to kill him. The bearded titan regarded him stupidly, reaching out a giant hand towards the boy perched on the red tiles of a house.

Armin was vaguely aware of a rapid _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_ noise in the background, but he ignored it. It was just another Titan, after all. He was resigned to his fate.

Suddenly, the bearded Titan was grabbed from behind and thrown sideways, smashing into a house on the other side of the street. Armin gaped. What was-

There was a flash of pink light, and the head of the Titan slid off his shoulders and splattered on the street. Armin, struck dumb, cautiously peered over the edge of the roof.

His saviour stood up to its full height. It was about eighteen metres tall, and apparently made entirely of metal. A metal Titan?! Armin cast his eyes about the apparition, taking in the shining white, blue and red paintwork, the pentagon-shaped mask over its face, and the two sword-hilts embedded in its back. The Metal Titan turned and regarded Armin with its cold orange eyes.

"If you're going to kill me just _do it already!"_ Armin yelled at the thing.

A man's voice came from the Metal Titan. "Hey! You okay, kid?" Armin stopped and gasped.

"I asked you a question, kid, come on. Snap out of it." the Metal Titan said again. His voice was calm, warm even, yet backed with the hard-as-iron edge that Armin recognised from all the old soldiers he'd met.

"What _are_ you?" he asked instead. "You have intelligence, and you haven't killed me, Metal Titan. Why?"

"I have no idea what a Titan is, and yeah, I have intelligence. Thanks for noticing." the Metal Titan retorted. It extended a hand. "Are you going to get on and tell me about what's going on, or would you prefer to get eaten." it asked. The matter was clearly not up for debate.

Armin picked himself up off the bloody roof, sheathed his paring blades, and stepped fearfully onto the Metal Titan's palm.

"There. Was that so hard?" the Metal Titan said good-naturedly. Its hand moved closer into its chest, and then, to Armin's astonishment, a panel opened in the Metal Titan's chest.

"Get in." the Metal Titan's voice said. Armin staggered off the hand and into a small room where a man sat, his hands on various levers and switches. The hatch closed and locked with a hiss, and Armin turned to the man sitting in the chair.

He was a tall man, perhaps in his early thirties or late twenties. There was dried blood crusted on his forehead and stuck in his short, reddish hair. His eyes were brown, and they flicked around the (Armin assumed) windows in front of him. He was wearing a very peculiar uniform, a white, almost skintight suit with tall white boots, a square, rigid collar, and a red stripe on it down the middle of his chest. On his shoulder was a symbol, a stylised triangular shape that looked something like a capital letter A.

"Sit down behind me." the man said distractedly, moving his hands on the levers. Armin felt the Metal Titan move as he scrambled over to the tiny metal bench behind the man's chair, his Omni-Directional Movement Gear banging off the back wall as he turned to sit.

Looking at the window, Armin saw the buildings of Trost moving outside. He was _inside_ the Metal Titan. This man, this impossible person, was _controlling_ the Titan!

"Excuse, me, sir, but..." Armin started.

"No time for that, kid. You can call me Lieutenant Commander Ray. What's going on here?"

Armin relaxed slightly. The man was military. "The Titans broke through Wall Rose. They're attacking everything in sight – they killed my whole team."

"Got it. Titans are the enemy here. Where is the rest of your regiment?" Lieutenant Commander Ray asked, his eyes scanning the area around for threats.

"Uh, we're cadets, sir. We haven't chosen a regiment yet." Armin admitted. "But the rest of us should have made it to a safer place – probably a rooftop, taller than the 15-metre class Titans."

"Okay, I can work with that. Let's find your friends."

* * *

Most of the remaining members of the Trainee Corps were on a series of rooftops in the centre of Trost. Many of them were paralysed by fear, having seen their comrades eaten by the Titan scourge.

Jean Kirstein kicked at a stray tile. Their situation was dire. Their ODM gear was out of gas. They were pretty much dead.

Connie Springer, another member of the Trainee Corps, walked over, calling Jean's name. "Hey. What should we do about this?" he asked.

Jean sighed. "There's not much we can do. We got the order to retreat, but without gas we can't climb the walls. So we're dead, because the supply team is a bunch of cowards."

Connie frowned. "What happened to the supply team?" he asked. "They get wiped out?"

"No, they're just to terrified to move. I mean, I can see why, but without them we're finished. And I bet the supply room in HQ is full of three or four-metre Titans by now. We can't refuel while they're around."

"So we're doomed." Connie said, sitting down on the roof despairingly. Sasha Blouse, a third member of the Trainees, half-heartedly tried to rally the others, but unsurprisingly didn't garner much support. She sighed and turned around, suddenly stopping at the sight.

Mikasa Ackerman, grappling along a few blocks away, also saw the Metal Titan. She grit her teeth and grappled straight for it.

Inside the Gundam, Amuro noticed the young soldiers running as fast as they could away from him. He sighed. "Great, they think we're a Titan." he muttered to himself. "Kid, you get out and try to talk some sense into them." he ordered Armin as he pulled back on the controls, firing the spine thrusters and catapulting the Gundam over the building where the panicked trainees were huddled. The Gundam landed on the other side, bending its legs and dropping into a crouch before standing up. Amuro opened the cockpit hatch . "Go!"

Armin quickly unbuckled himself and hoisted himself out of the cockpit hatch, engaging his ODM gear and grappling over to his comrades.

"Stop!" he called. "Stop! It's not a Titan!"

Mikasa, flying towards the metal behemoth, saw Armin and desperately redirected herself, ending up swinging past the Metal Titan and landing hard, but gracefully, on the roof. She ran over to where the rest of the trainees were stood.

Jean had his blades out already, but had to do a double-take when he saw Armin appear as if from nowhere. "What?! Armin?"

Armin landed on the roof, skidding and almost falling in his haste. Mikasa helped him up and quietly asked for an explanation. "It's not a Titan." Armin babbled breathlessly. "It's a man in a giant suit of armour. A soldier. He's a Lieutenant Commander. He saved me."

Amuro took this as his cue. Pushing the controls forward, he steered the Gundam forward and closer to the edge of the building. The trainees backed away with their blades drawn, save Armin. Amuro sighed, shaking his head. He really, really didn't want to leave the Gundam unattended, but if he was going to get some answers he might have to. He hit his crossbelt release and stood up, opening the cockpit hatch and walking out to it.

The trainees stood awestruck as the Metal Titan's chest opened up and a tall man stepped out of it. He took a quick look at the roof and jumped off the hatch he was standing on and landed softly on the roof below, before dusting off his uniform and walking calmly over to them.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly when Jean levelled his blades at him. Armin groaned frustratedly and pushed Jean's swords down. "Don't be an idiot, Jean. He's on our side, I keep telling you."

Mikasa nodded. "I trust you, Armin. Who are you?" she asked the man, who looked in her direction, cast his eyes up and down her, evidently sizing her up, and then answered.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Amuro Ray." He brushed his hair back, showing the blood crusted across his forehead. Amuro thought for a second before continuing, deciding to treat them as soldiers, rather than children. He was uncannily reminded of the White Base's crew, but cast the memory off. "Tell me your rank and regiment, soldier."

Mikasa straightened and saluted. "Sir. Private Mikasa Ackerman, 104th Trainee Squad, sir!" she rattled off.

Amuro nodded. "Stand easy, Private. What's the situation."

"All civilians have been evacuated. I saw the order to retreat but..." Mikasa started.

"But what?"

"...but, I came looking for Eren." she said in a small voice.

Armin's expression suddenly changed to an expression of sheer horror. Amuro noticed and instantly deduced the cause; this "Eren" was dead.

"Recovering the casualties is secondary now." Amuro said, ignoring Mikasa's look of mixed rage and anguish. "Our primary objective is now to get this regiment back over the walls."

He addressed the group as a whole. "I am informed your mobility gear runs off highly pressurised gas. Who among you has enough gas remaining to successfully make it over the wall?"

No one raised their hand. "Damn." Amuro cursed. "Is there a resupply station anywhere nearby?"

Jean scowled. "Yeah. HQ is full of extra gas, but it's overrun by Titans right now. We can probably make it there, but we can't fight them."

Mikasa walked away towards the edge of the roof. "If the Titans were taken care of, could we refuel and then retreat behind the walls?" she asked no-one in particular.

"Yes...but we can't kill the Titans without being wiped out ourselves. I just said that." Jean replied.

"I'm strong. Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong. I can kill all of those Titans there. Even if I'm alone." Mikasa said. Amuro slapped himself in the face as she grappled onto a nearby building and shot off towards the HQ.

"She's going to get herself killed." he muttered, already turning towards the Gundam.

"Sir?!" one of the trainees asked fearfully. "What do we _do_?!"

Amuro span on his heel. "Move out! Follow Private Ackerman, but stay close to the Gundam. If you see a Titan, I'll handle it." he ordered, already turning and climbing into the Gundam, strapping himself in, and closing the cockpit hatch, before taking off at a run after Mikasa's rapidly disappearing form, the earth shaking at the impact from the Gundam's massive frame.

Now with orders, and in awe of the 18 metre metal Titan which was fighting on their side, the remainder of the 104th Trainee Squad rallied, following after the Gundam and Mikasa. Armin, Connie, Jean and Sasha leading them behind the Gundam.

Mikasa was moving faster than any of them, slicing through Titans like it was effortless. A few stragglers appeared from an alleyway, one 15 metre and two nine or ten metre Titans.

Inside the Gundam, it was like someone had flicked a switch in Amuro's head. He instinctively designated the three Titans as "threat" – the grotesque humanoids slightly being replaced with familiar green Zaku IIs – and tilted the Gundam forwards, firing the foot and spine thrusters and drawing his right beam sabre. Aware of the limited nature of the Beam Rifle's charge, he kept that attached to one of the hardpoints on the Gundam's back.

The first Titan went down in an instant, as the beam sabre sliced through its neck, instantly cauterising the wound and stopping the Titan from regenerating, killing it in seconds. Amuro span the suit on its axis mid-air using his verniers, and tore into the first ten-metre Titan, landing a rocket-powered punch with the left arm and then cutting upwards with the right beam sabre, shearing straight through bone and flesh to cut the Titan in completely in half. Amuro fired the spine thrusters, performing a short backflip and firing the Vulcan cannons, ripping the second ten-metre to shreds and sealing its fate by throwing the left beam sabre through its throat. The whole process took less than twenty seconds.

He pulled the beam sabre out of the rapidly decomposing Titan and holstered both of them, before firing the foot thrusters and moving on, hovering a few feet above the street.

"Did you _see_ that?" Connie remarked, his jaw hanging. "That was...that was like he had ODM gear on!"

"Lieutenant Ray is _amazing._ " Sasha agreed, slightly dreamily. "I mean, in the sense that he's an amazing fighter, not in any other way, why would you even think that Connie?" she suddenly rambled, her voice squeaking at the end.

Jean scoffed. "Look at Mikasa, though. She's going so _fast!_ "

Armin looked with a growing sense of dread. "She's using too much gas." he said. "If she runs out, she's dead."

Mikasa slingshot around a building, twirling with her blades extended, and sliced the neck of another Titan. Almost immediately afterwards, her ODM gear cut out and she tumbled out of the air to land hard on a rooftop and roll down onto the street level.

Armin immediately redirected himself and headed downwards to where Mikasa had fallen.

"Jean! Take command!" Connie yelled, also breaking off and following Armin. "I've got this!"

Jean scowled and moved off with the rest of the group, landing on a building above a two ten-metre Titans. There were two soldiers down there with them, scrambling to get away.

Jean was paralysed. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

A Titan grabbed one of the soldiers, who screamed. But before he could be eaten, there was a noise like lightning and a huge pink beam of light shot out of nowhere and obliterated the Titan holding the soldier, leaving only the wrist and the hand holding the poor man to fall to the ground.

Amuro flew in, holstering the Beam Rifle on the Gundam's back, snatching the soldier out of the air, and sliding to a halt, drawing his left hand beam sabre. The remaining ten-metre titan lumbered towards the shining white Mobile Suit, but Amuro then threw the beam sabre like a boomerang, deposited the terrified soldier on the roof, and then charged the ten-metre, delivering a bone-crushing punch to the jaw. The Newtype pulled his beam sabre from the Titan's chest and fired his foot thrusters, flying up above the Titan and extending the beam sabre into the Beam Javelin, which he used as a spear, stabbing the Titan in the back of the neck and lifting it off its feet to throw it aside.

Jean stood in shock. "How did you _do_ that, Sir?!" he called to the Gundam.

Amuro's voice came from the Gundam's speakers. "They didn't call me the White Devil for nothing, soldier. Now, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 **Gah this is the best crossover ever it's a shame no-one else thought of it**


End file.
